ChenBaek - I Like You (Christmas Gift)
by bebe fujo
Summary: Chen menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memberi jawabannya lewat sebuah kado kecil dimalam natal. Terinspirasi dari ChenBaek Moment di EXO Showtime peisode 4 Hope You Like it. Review Juseyooo


**CHEN – BAEKHYUN**

**I Like You (Christmas Gift)**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jongdae (Chen)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**And EXO**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Fluffy**

**Rate:**

**K / T**

**Length:**

**Shortfic / Drabble (maybe)**

"Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan? Kita bahkan tak mengenali Seoul dengan baik" ucap Baekhyun. Chen tersenyum mendengar penuturan hyung manisnya yang satu itu. "harusnya kita cari di Gyeonggi-do saja"

"itu tak akan menarik hyung. Kajja" Chen mengamit tangan Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Menganding jemari lentik itu agar sang empunya bisa mengikutinya.

Keduanya pun tanpa sadar menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berbelanja. Entah untuk diri mereka sendiri atau sekedar pernak-pernik kecil sebagai hadiah natal untuk teman teman mereka besok. Ketika waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Mereka baru sampai di sebuah flat yang 1 tahun ini mereka tempati bersama.

"Chen, kau mau tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chen hendak memasukin kamarnya.

"entahlah, wae?" Chen balik bertanya.

"temani aku nonton film" pinta Baekhyun seraya menunjukan dvd film yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"baiklah. Tapi aku mandi dulu ne" jawab Chen. Baekhyun mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Sementara Chen membersihkan diri, Baekhyun menata belanjaan yang mereka beli. Mereka belanja lumayan banyak tadi, mulai dari makanan hingga hadiah yang rencananya akan diberikan saat natal nanti.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi juga di kamarnya (note: Chen dan Baekhyun memiliki kamar masing masing di flat tersebut). Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian menggunakan kaos lengan panjang yang lumayan tebal juga celana training hitam, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah.

Tak lama berselang, Chen keluar dengan pakaian nyaris serupa dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja atasannya terdapat gambar bebek ungu. Sama seperti bebek karet kesayangan Chen.

"lama sekali. Aku bahkan masih sempat mandi setelah berbenah," sindir Baekhyun. Chen hanya nyengir mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Pria yang lebih muda itu duduk disamping Baekhyun, mulai menyamankan diri di sofa yang cukup menampung 3-4 orang itu.

Film mulai diputar. Baru 15 menit berjalan, Chen sama sekali tidak bisa menghayati film. Yang ada malah kantuk yang menghampirinya. Chen mengubah posisinya, ia bergelayut manja pada Baekhyun, sedikit memeluk tubuh mungil itu jika saja tidak ada bantal yang menghalanginya (note: bayangin posisi Chen pas mau tidur itu di EXO ST eps 4 bagian nonton film).

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika sadar Chen tertidur disampingnya. Terpaksa Baekhyun menonton sendirian.

.

Film sudah memasuki klimaksnya. Film bergenre sad ending itu sukses membuat mata yang biasanya tersenyum bulan sabit kini menitikkan airmata. Chen terbangun karena mendengar suara isakan. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menguasai, ia mencoba untuk masuk kedalam film(?). Chen menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan hyung manisnya itu menangis dibahunya.

Tanpa sungkan Chen menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari orbs indah Baekhyun. Manik yang selalu sukses menyedot perhatiannya kala dua manik itu bertemu pandang dengan manik miliknya. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chen dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chen. Sungguh ini film yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah Baekhyun tonton.

15 menit setelah film selesai tangis Baekhyun baru benar-benar reda. Sungguh ia malu begitu sadar ia ada dalam dekapan Chen yang membuatnya terbuai dan meresakan kenyamanan juga kehangatan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"apa yang membuatmu menangis, hyung?" Tanya Chen.

"babo! Tentu saja ceritanya. Kau sih malah tidur bahkan saat film belum sampai setengahnya. Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jujur saja Chen tidak tahan jika Baekhyun sudah berwajah seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin menarik dagu hyungnya dan mencium bibir pouty itu hingga memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Oh astaga, Chen rupanya kau mulai mesum!

"joha" ucap Chen pelan namun dapat Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas mengingat jarak mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh.

"hngg? Apa Chen? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun hyung" ucap Chen lagi kali ini ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolah dan mendapatai kedua mata Chen yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat yang sukses memberikan desiran desiran aneh namun menyenangkan keseluruh tubuhnya.

"it's out of topic! Kita sedang mebahas film Chen,"

"aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu" ucap Chen lagi. Membuat pria manis disampingnya mulai menampakan rona merah dipipinya.

"yya, berhenti!" pinta Baekhyun, namun dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia begitu menyukai saat Chen berkata demikian.

"kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku hyung? Bukankah kita sudah lama saling mengenal?"

"Chen, berhenti aisshh jinjaa" Baekhyun mulai mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Disini panas aku mau ke balkon saja" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia membuka pintu sliding yang terbuat dari kaca yang menghubungkan antara ruang tengah dan balkon.

"astaga dia benar benar" desis Baekhyun sebal. Meskipun begitu ia tetap tersenyum sumringah.

Greb

Baekhyun tersentak ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di penggangnya juga ketika bahunya merasakan berat kepala seseorang dan Baekhyun tahu itu Chen.

"katakan" ujar Chen membuat pria manis itu bingung.

"apa yang harus aku katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang langit malam yang sedikit mendung.

"perasaanmu tentu saja. Ayolah hyung kau tak bias menggantungku seperti ini" Chen yang terdengar seperti merajuk. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

~ring ring ring~

Nada pesan dari ponsel Chen mengganggu suasana romantis itu. Chen melepas pelukannya dan pamit untuk mengambil ponselnya. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun menghampiri Chen.

"nugu?" tanyanya.

"Chanyeol hyung. Dia bilang kado untuk natal nanti tidak boleh lebih dari 10.000 won" jawab Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"mwoya? Kita bahkan sudah membeli kado yang harganya nyaris 100.000 won aisshh" gerutu Baekhyun sebal. Ia diam dan bersidekap. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, Chen yang sempat sempatnya melirik Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri.

"sudahlah tidak perlu di pikirkan. Kita bias berjalan jalan lagi besok untuk mencari kado otte? sekarang lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaanku" Chen kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, "Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Dan lagi lagi pria manis itu merona dibuatnya. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

"arraseo. Aku akan memberikan jawabanku nanti pada saat malam natal. Tapi kau harus janji padaku, apapun jawabanku nanti kau tidak boleh berteriak heboh, yaksok?"

Chen menghela nafas. Baekhyun memang unik, jalan pikirannya lain dari yang lain. "baiklah. Aku berjanji" jawab Chen mantap. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

Christmas Eve

Kedua belas namja tampan yang memenuhi ruang perapian itu nampak riuh bercanda satu sama lain. Menyanyikan lagu natal dengan versi lucu yang mengundang gelak tawa. Tungku perapian yang menyala membuat suasana semakin hangat ditengah dinginnya salju yang tengah turun di Seoul.

"Kids gather up!" seru Kris namun pria yang rata rata lebih muda darinya itu sama sekali tak peduli. Berkali kali ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan mereka dengan seruannya, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Pria pria itu masih asik dengan nyanyian sumbang mereka.

"YYA! BERKUMPUL KITA AKAN MULAI BERTUKAR KADO!" teriak Kris frustasi. Ke-11 pria itu terdiam dan mulai duduk di tempat masing masing.

"Ba-bagaimana kita akan bertukar kado?" Tanya Luhan.

"ahh begini saja, kita mulai dari maknae lalu hyung lalu maknae lalu hyung lagi?" usul Chanyeol.

"atau kita memakai gulungan kertas yang berisi nama kita?" usul Kyungsoo. Dan usul itu diterima, Chanyeol segera membuat gulungan kertas itu.

Acara tukar kadopun dimulai dengan mengambil kertas nama itu. Chen segera membuka gulungan kertas yang didapatkannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati nama Baekhyun dalam kertasnya. Acara tukar kado itupun dimulai hingga tak terasa kini giliran Chen.

"aku akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Baekhyun" Chen tersenyum penuh arti sementara pemilik nama itu tersedak bubble tea yang tengah ia minum ketika mendengar Chen menyebut namanya. Chen langsung merebut kotak kado milik Baekhyun dan membukanya.

"kau akan terkejut ketika melihat hadiah dariku. Lihat saja" ujar Baekhyun.

Ia heran ketika membuka kotak itu ia malah mendapati kotak lain didalamnya. "apa ini? Ada kotak lainnya?"

"ah itu pasti ada 10 kotak lagi" celetuk Chanyeol.

"apa ini hyung?" Tanya Chen sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun sekilas. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibir tipis Chen. Ia terlalu bersemangat menerima kado dari 'calon' kekasihnya.

"itu bukan candaan tahu. Buka saja" kata Baekhyun. Chen-pun melanjutkan untuk membuka hadiahnya.

"OH!" seru Chen terkejut ketika mendapati isi sebernarnya. Senyumnya makin terkembang.

Baekhyun berdiri. "itu adalah fotoku. Miliki aku chen!" ucap Baekhyun sembari berpose layaknya pahlawan bertopeng yang diidolakan Sinchan.

"miliki aku Chen" ulang Baekhyun kali ini dengan bersandar manja di lengan Chen. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk mengomentari hadiah 'bodoh' dari Baekhyun. Chen tersenyum girang. Chen tau ada maksud lain dari hadiah dari Baekhyun. "kau harus membaca pesannya" kata Baekhyun.

"yeah.. pesannya benar benar hebat" komen Kris yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Chen mengambil foto Baekhyun yang menjadi hadiahnya, membaca sebaris pesan yang dituliskan Baekhyun di bagian bawah foto itu. "apa aku cantik? Aku milikmu sekarang"

Kedua belas pria itu tertawa karna hadiah bodoh yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Lain dengan Chen, ia tertawa Bahagia. Hadiah Baekhyun merupakan jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya tempo hari.

"ah aku suka" kata Chen ia menatap Baekhyun, dan dibalas tatap oleh pria manis itu. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

Dan mulai malam itu Chen dan Baekhyun pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**The End**

Wakakaka apa ini? Sumpah ide awalnya bukan kaya gini, tapi dipertengahan malah jadi keinget ChenBaek moment di EXO Showtime. Gaje iya! Ini FF pertama saya yang selesai setelah sekian lama ga nulis FF XD oh ya ini ga aku sunting ulang ya males wkwkwk sorry for typos

Saya suka kopel Beagle Line ini semoga ada yang suka juga yaa

See You in next ff

Salam bebebs


End file.
